


When the Ash Settles

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: Bluebells and Hawkeyes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF!Clint, Bamf!Bella, F/M, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Male-Female Friendship, Not Steve Friendly, Romance, Tony & Bella Friendship, goddess!Bella, not really Wanda friendly, somewhat fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: They survived the Chitauri and all that came after that bringing the team closer than ever, but now friendships will be tested and boundaries pushed. But When the Ash Settles and all there is left is chaos, things need to change. Sequel to THoaFG





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Title** **: When the Ash Settles**  
**Penname** **: TheDarkestFallingStar**  
**Pairing** **: Hawkeye/Bella**  
**Summary** **: They survived the Chitauri and all that came after that bringing the team closer than ever, but now friendships will be tested and boundaries pushed. But When the Ash Settles and all there is left is chaos, things need to change. Sequel to THoaFG**

**Author Note: I hope you don’t mind that I write this one in third point of view as I can’t really write first anymore LOL. Either way, there were major things I hated about the A:AOA so there will be changes.**

**For those of you tuning in, this is a sequel to The Heart of a Fallen Goddess, you need to read that first. Mentions of Thor 2 and IM3, there will be changes to that as well.**

**Disclaimer/Warning: I don’t own any right to Twilight or Marvel so that’s a bit sad. Anyways there will be graphic use of Violence and Language.**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Clint was in hell, he was pretty sure he was in a hell that was ice and snow with a whole lot of firepower. It didn’t ease his anxiety or his blood pressure to be standing on the back of a jeep driven by Nat with only a bow and arrow.

 _“_ _I cannot come with you my warrior; my visit for Asgard has come,” Isibel whispered a soft smile on her lips as she clutched at the cloth in her arms while holding out Ichaival. “But take this so I know you will be protected all the more.”_

 _“_ _You know I won’t use it until I have to,” Clint replied fondly while taking the bow and pressing a kiss to her brow. “Be good my sweet deadly wife, give your mother my regards.”_

“Please for the love of mercy don’t get hurt,” Clint exclaimed as Thor flew past and impacted with a hunter’s tower, taking out a few more of the enemies. “Isibel will have our hides when she gets back.”

Nat let out a laugh as she kicks open the door with her left foot before connecting it with the soldier and righted herself once more, swerving over another that was thrown into her path. Clint groaned as his side impacted with the bar and he shot Nat a displeased look as he fired off another two arrows towards the Hyrda agents that were on Cap’s ass.

‘ _And where is Katniss? I thought she would join you on this task seeing as it’s the top lead for the sceptre.’_ Tony asked as he weaved in and out of the trees, taking in the tanks and every electronic that the soldiers had.

“I too wonder where my sister is, it has been a year since the Convergence and the attack on Asgard. She did not stay to celebrate nor speak with our father or I.” Thor replied as pushed up, a grin tugging at his lips as he thrived in the rush of battle before slamming down into the front of the large metal carrier flipping it.

Nat weaved violently to the left as she swerved when her head snapped around to Clint. She knew the answer to that question, the only one out of the Avengers to do so but she did not know the lie they had planned.

“She’s in Asgard at the moment visiting Frigga,” Clint explained as he swung his bow around his shoulders, pulled up Ichaival and drew back three arrows before letting them fly. “When you were off fighting the Dark Elf we were looking after the twins while Alex and Lauren were away with the others, they were sick so she came home.”

He was not going to mention the fact that they were having trouble conceiving and she didn’t wish to see anyone. Not even Nat knew that.

The second Clint’s feet touched the ground he tucked down into a roll before pushing up and firing off another arrow. He needed to stay in focus if it wasn’t because of his training and years of mastering his reflexes that surprise toss off the jeep would have broken something.

Tony grinned as they breached the really horrible barrier before zooming forward, scanning the building ahead for what they were looking for all the while dodging the plasma lasers they shot at him.

The impact he wasn’t suspecting. “Shit!”

‘ _Language!’_ Steve’s voice filtered over the coms. _‘JARVIS, what’s the view from upstairs?’_

Clint and Nat shared a look, one that shared a whole conversation but no words needed to be said. With a nod he slung Ichaival to his back once more while knocking an arrow to cover her back on his own bow, he could see several men trying to blend with the nature around them but it was impossible to do so even if he didn’t have the skill sets he had been taught.

The glowing pale purple of whatever they were using to fly was a dead giveaway.

‘ _The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we’ve taken.’_ JARVIS’s soft British voice filtered through the coms.

Thor grinned at the news as he ducked, weaved and swung, taking down many of the men before and around him. “Loki’s sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn’t mount this defence without it. At long last.”

A grunt escaped from Nat’s lips as she took a hit to the side before viciously taking down the asshole that did it with a twist of her legs and a well-placed jab to his throat. She dove off the body at her feet and latched onto another, her legs around his throat while her arms shot out to grab another before rotating. They didn’t stand a chance.

“‘At long last’ is lasting a little long, boys.” She breathed out before ducking as a phaser beam charged towards her and shot at the soldier on the cropping above.

A curse spilled from Clint’s lips as he ducked out of the way and behind the neighbouring tree to avoid the beam and the splinters. That was close. A growl escaped his lips as he dodged another, pulling an explosive arrow from his quiver Clint took one last look before firing, a smirk pulling at his lips at the responding boom. “Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.”

Tony snorted as he swerved around the bend, firing off his repulsors at the henchmen on the stairs and hummed. ‘ _Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language?’… are we going to ignore that?’_

“I know…” The groan from Steve’s lips was easily heard over the din of battle as he leapt off the bike and tossed it at the oncoming truck. “It just slipped out.”

‘ _I read at least six more gun bunkers and the body count isn’t changing much. We take down one, two take their place.’_ Tony informed the others as he did another loop around the massive structure looking for weaknesses all the while dodging the rapid plasma fire.

“Rodger that,” Steve replied as he scanned the forest for the bunkers Tony spotted, wincing when the Hulk tore through several tanks and one bunker in his wake.

Clint scanned the area, catching two bunkers one close to Steve and Thor while another closer to he and Nat. “There’s one to your right Cap, I’ll take out the one close to me. Nat watch my back.”

“Always.” She replied letting the current of her suit to flow to her hands while grappling with the soldiers that followed.

.

_This was a massively stupid idea…_ Clint berated himself as he half crouched half ran across the open space in the direct line of the Bunker’s view. He could hear his wife’s angry voice yelling at him to watch out as he ducked further nearly toppling over as he dodged another fire.

At least this was just bullets and not plasma charges.

The rat-tat-tat familiar, giving him a good idea where he needed to aim without looking, he would have to remember to thank stark for upgrading his com’s. Taking a deep breath he nocked an explosive arrow, drew, stepped out from the cover of the trees and fired before bracing for the impact.

A second went by and then another with no explosion something was wrong. A sense of dread pooled in the pit of his stomach as he nocked another and drew, gasping as a forced hit him and flung him several times in the air from the force before he landed harshly on his back. It knocked the wind from his lungs and Clint tried to drag in the much-needed air as he got to all fours.

Casual footsteps had him jerking his head up, his eyes widening as a young kid, he could have just barely reached his twenties. White hair and a cocky smirk caught Clint’s eyes before the arrow that the kid spun in his hands. “You didn’t see that coming?”

Clint shot to his feet in a blink of an eye, arrow nocked and drawn as the kid vanished. Confusion was replaced by pain as heat tore at his side and sent him sprawling with a cry. He could hear Nat call his name as pain radiated across his body; he could hear the battle around him fade to a ring as it began to grow too much.

Hands pressed to his side as voices rambled in his ear but he couldn’t… couldn’t focus…

_Bluebell’s going to kill me…_

Thor raged inside as he took out his anger and fear on the soldiers with more vigour than needed but he needed to reach his brother or his sister would tear the realms down in her grief searching for him. He was torn of course between Barton and the sceptre but oh Thor knew that Isibel would send him to Hel herself for not protecting her husband and he wouldn’t fail more than he already has done.

The sceptre can wait… Barton cannot.

“I will get my brother back to the jet. The sooner we’re gone the better. You and Stark secure the sceptre.” Thor ordered before growling as he saw another squadron crest over the small hill before them. “It looks like they’re lining up.”

Steve cast the soldiers a look, pulled his shield from his back and braced himself. “Well, they’re excited.”

Thor pounds on Steve’s shield with Mjolnir with a loud crack and watched as the force knocks down all the soldiers with a satisfying thrum. “Find the sceptre.” He instructed one last time before pushing up into the air, he needed to reach his brother and get him to the jet where medical supplies awaited.

Isibel was going to kill them.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here is chapter one, many mishaps writing this but caught *grins and looks at Harley* but enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** **: When the Ash Settles**   
**Penname** **: TheDarkestFallingStar**   
**Pairing** **: Hawkeye/Bella**   
**Summary** **: They survived the Chitauri and all that came after that bringing the team closer than ever, but now friendships will be tested and boundaries pushed. But When the Ash Settles and all there is left is chaos, things need to change. Sequel to THoaFG**

**Author Note: I hope you don't mind that I write this one in third point of view as I can't really write first pov anymore LOL Either way, there were major things I hated about the A:AOA so there will be changes.**

**For those of you tuning in, this is a sequel to The Heart of a Fallen Goddess, you need to read that first. Mentions of Thor 2 and IM3, there will be changes to that as well.**

**Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own any right to Twilight or Marvel so that's a bit sad. Anyways there will be graphic use of Violence and Language.**

* * *

 

**Third Point of View**

Asgard was unlike what it used to be, the soft glow of gold was once tarnished and cracked, no joy was to be heard and only agony rested in its place. She remembered that time of war remembered the taste of blood and the feel of steel cutting through flesh and bone with the wrath of their might around them cracking through the air… but unlike…

"How have you been brother?" She asked forcing her mind back to the now, to the lush green gardens of what once was her home.

Loki paused with a frown, he knew her mind was far away, she had already asked him that when they began their walk. "I am well sister, if not for you."

Isibel paused, her brothers' hands catching her as her breath was sucked from her lungs. She could hear Clint's scream in her mind as fire seared up her side, pain followed in its wake pulling a cry from her own lips.

"Isibel?  _Isibel!_  GUARDS!" Loki's voice roared in panic as he laid his sister on the floor and ripped away the material that covered the spot she clutched and saw no wound. "SOMEONE FETCH A HEALER!"

He didn't know what to do, his powers were suppressed due to the wrist gauntlets and he couldn't see any injury on her person. Was the attack magical or was it poison? Loki felt helpless as tears pooled down his sister's face as she continued to scream. Where were the guards?

His sister was hurt and there was no one to help her!

" _GUARDS!"_ He roared again, his voice echoing with the aid of his powers and finally,  _finally,_ someone heard him.

The guards came in an instant, one turning around and race towards the healing wing as Loki lifted his sister into his arms with the help of the guard. They rushed to the wing in no time while a healer took her from him and it was then Loki found himself standing outside, barred from the room while his sister screamed in agony.

"Loki!" His mother's voice cracked through the panic in his heart, soothing his battered nerves.

"Mother," He choked out. "I don't know what happened… we were walking and then she started screaming. I couldn't  _help_ her!"

He didn't know what to do, he had never been in this position before, helpless… he did not care when Thor was injured during battle as his brother was never one to scream such a way in pain and Isibel never seemed to return with a scratch… now she was screaming…  _please… do not take her from me…_

Frigga shushed her son while placing the babe she held in his arms, smiling softly as he tore his eyes away from the door to stare at the child. "She will be well; she has faced worse and come out stronger than before. The healers will know what ails her."

"I'm sorry mother, for all the worry I cause you," Loki whispered after a long moment, his eyes locked onto the sleeping babe's face, his body swaying gently.

Frigga pulled her son into her arms and rested her head on his own. They had gone through so much over the last few years, Thor being banished, Loki's fall, the reveal that Isibel was still alive and married, the attack of the dark elves and her near death… Isibel had spent much of her seiðr to save her. Her husband's disappearance and Thor's choice to protect Midgard to be with his Jane. Now, this.

"My queen, all is well with your daughter, there are no physical signs of a wound or internally we suspect it has something to do with her seiðr." The healer announced as she stepped out of the room. "She kept calling for her husband while we examined her."

"Is she able to be moved to her rooms?" Frigga asked with concern.

The healer nodded. "Yes my Queen, we will transfer her immediately."

"Come Loki," Frigga said while pulling her son towards Isibel's rooms. Her people avoided her gaze as they walked past and she was pleased by this, it had taken many hours and stern words perhaps a threat or two from her daughter for the people of Asgard to stop glaring at Loki.

Heimdall was waiting for them when they reached the royal wing. "My Queen."

Frigga felt her heart drop as she took him in, there would be no reason for Heimdall to leave his post unless it was for something dire. "What has happened?"

"Clint Barton has been injured, he is well but if Thor was not present then he may have bled out. They have acquired the sceptre but something has happened beyond that to the Man of Iron, Lady Isibel favours." Heimdall reported his golden eyes flickering to the prince and back.

"This is not good news at all, Isibel's wrath will…" Frigga trailed off, she forced herself not to speak any further on what her eldest daughter's rage would do.

She was a berserker yes but the bloodthirst came long before that happened, from a time when darkness was more prominent in their history. Loki and Thor were too young in fact it was beyond their time and the general agreement from those that were left were to never speak of it again but Isibel was more bloodthirsty than her sisters than Hela. Hela was ruthless but Isibel had a heart outside her bloodthirst…

A sharp inhale was heard from the bed and all eyes present turned to face Isibel who sat up abruptly, her eyes near glowing with her ire. There was something in the way her magic shimmered and seemed to pull the darkness from around them to her had Loki stepping back in slight fear making sure to shield the babe in his arms only pausing only as he saw the flicker of hurt under the ire.

Frigga stepped forward alarmed. "Daughter."

"Not now mother, I am expected on Midgard, I was thrown from my body and through the branches to see a… imposter  _usurper…_ meddle with my brother's minds, with the minds of my friends and harm my husband." She hissed while getting to her feet, only stumbling slightly which Loki rushed forward to steady her, passing the child off into his mother's arms.

"You were just ill; you cannot leave just yet not till the healers look you over and deem you well." Loki murmured gently, his eyes begging her to stay and get taken care of. "We cannot risk it,  _you_ cannot risk it."

Isibel paused and cast a look over his shoulder to where her mother stood and sighed, slumping in defeat. "Very well but it will have to be quickly… they found the sceptre Loki."

Loki tensed at the information and nodded. "Then let's go so you can go save them from the trouble they found themselves in."

"Very well, quickly then."

* * *

 

**Author note: It kills me that I changed the truth of Hela to the Marvel Movies and not keep it with the actual legends where she's Loki's daughter but eh… ALSO just a heads up… yeah this isn't Wanda friendly… not at all… she may not even survive Ultron.**

**#TeamIronMan**


End file.
